One Last Time
by kissjara
Summary: Misaki and Usui broke up... What's the reason? AN: *spoiler: contains a characters death.


A day before summer vacation...

_**"Misaki Let's break up."**_

Misa was still in a state of shock. _**"Usui. Why?"  
**_Usui turned away and said _**"I don't know. I've grown tired of playing with you."  
"Grown tired of playing with? What do you mean?!" **_ Misaki asked.

_**"I'm bored! I'm bored with being with you, Misa!" **_Usui exclaimed and left the room.  
Misaki grabbed Usui arm _**"Why?" **_Her eyes started tearing up_** "Why now? ...**_

_**"Let go of me." **_Usui murmered.  
_**"But... Usu-" ... "I found somebody else!" **_Usui just blurted out.

Misaki released Usui's arm and slapped him. ***SMACK* **_**"YOU"RE AN IDIOT." **_and stormed out of the room.

_**"Misa... I'm sorry" **_Usui wisphered to himself.

Start of a new school year...

_**"Misa chan!" **_a voice from behind called out! Misaki turned her head and saw Shintani chasing after her.

_**"MISA-CHAN!" **_Shintani hugged Misaki and she hugged him back. _**"I missed you, Misa!"  
"I missed you, too." **_Misaki replied.

_**"Ever since Shintani became my boyfriend. I always felt happy. He's always there looking out for me and Taking care of me. Never have I felt alone. And I'm sure that he will never leave me. I love him and he loves me too." **_Misa thought to herself while looking at Shintani.

Shintani held out his hand to Misa. She happily accepted it and went to school holding each others hands. Sakura and Shizuko saw them together.

_**"OYYYY. Misaki!" **_Sakura called out to here waving her hand. Both Sakura and Shizuko moved closer to Shintani and Misaki.

_**"Huh?! Since when have the two of you started dating?!" **_Sakura was shocked to see the two holding hands.

_**"Uhhh. Just over the summer vacation." **_Shintani answered Sakura's question.  
_**"Ehhhh. What about Usu-" ... "Sakura, that's enough" **_Shizuko Interrupted.

_**"Oh Shizuki. Usui? His a thing of the past. We broke up months ago. And now I'm inlove with Shintani" **_Misaki explained and smiled.  
_**"OHH. I see! We'll head off! See you at school Misaki and Shintani" .. "Yeah. Misaki, See ya." **_Shizuko and Sakura headed off.  
_**"Misaki, are you okay?" ... "Yeah. I'm fine. Lets go" **_replied Misaki with a smile but Shintani couldn't help but be worry about Misa.

Misaki, Still the Student body president, was patrolling the halls of their school. She over heard a few guys gossiping about usui and she started to eavesdrop

_**"Did you hear? Usui's not going to school anymore." .. "Huh? Why?!" .. "Did something happen?" .. " I heard that they moved out of the country." .. "No. I heard that he got sick." .. "Really?!" .. "Since when?!" .. "I heard that it was a few months ag-.."  
**_Misaki slammed the wall _**"Heheheheh~" **_She gave of a demonic aura _**"This isn't the time to be loitering. Class is about to start.." ... "Y-y-yes m-m-s. P-p-pre-re-re-s-si-dent! GYAAA~" **_ The boys immediately hurried back to their classroom. Misaki just sighed. She wasn't sure if she should believe the things she heard but she wanted to go see for herself.

Later that evening, she went to Usui's apartment. She knocked on the door and voice said _**"Coming..." **_The door opened and Misa saw his brother Gerard. _**"Is Usui there?" ... "No.. You should leave now..." **_Gerard replied. Misaki smelt something fishy and said _**"Are you hiding something from me? **_Gerard just kept silent... _**"Fine. Come in" ...  
**_

_**"Usui is... In the hospital.." .. "W-what? Since when, exactly?" **_ ... ***"So the rumors about Usui being sick was true."* **Misaki thought to herself.. _**"Before the start of summer vacation." ... "But that was the time when-" ... "Yes. I am well aware of that. He broke up with you so you wouldn't worry about him..." ... "THAT IDIOT!" **_Tears started cascading from her eyes... She clenches her fist _**"How could he? But didn't he tell me..." **_She stood up and asked _**"Which hospital is he in?" ... "But-"... "No.. Tell me where he is. Now!" ... "The hospital just around the corner.." ... "Thank you..." **_Misa then left the apartment and went to the hospital... Gerard sighed and said _**"You sure are a lucky guy, Usui" **_ and smiled.

While Misaki was on her way to the hospital she saw Shintani. She tried to hide herself but Shintani noticed her anyway.

_**"Misa-chan... What are you doing out this late at night...?" **_Asked Shintani but She just kept silent.

_**"So you found out, huh?" **_Shintani chuckled.  
_**"Huh?" **_Misaki was confused.  
_**"About Usui, I mean.." ... **_Misa's eyes widened _**"Shintani, You knew all along?" ...**_

_**"Yeah. But Usui told me not to mention it to you. He told me to take care of you..."  
"That Idiot!" **_Misa exclaimed.

Shintani just smiled and said _**"Go... He needs you more that ever.."  
"But, Shintani... What about y-" ... "Nevermind me, I'm not the one who's dying. I'll be okay... Now go" ... **_Misaki hugged Shintani, thanked him and went off.

Shintani just stood there and the tears started to flow from his eyes.. _**"Misa-chan..."**_

When Misa got to the Hospital she immediately went to the counter and asked the nurse what room was Usui Takumi place... Room 271... when she found out, she stormed there.. She slammed open the door and charged at Usui..._**"BAKA! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" **_ Usui was surprised _**"Misa.. What are you...?" ... **_ Misa started crying _**"You go me so worried you Idiot! Why Didn't you tell me?!" ... "My point exactly.. I didn't want you to get worried about me..." ... "Usui. You don't have to face this problem alone.. That's why I'm here! We'll get through this together.." ... "Misaki. I'm sorry about the time when I-" ... "t doesn't matter. As long as we're together now..." ... "But Misaki, Listen to me! I only have one month left to live..." ... "So? I dont give a damn.. Let's make this 1 month the best month ever! You and me!" **_Misaki smiled... The words that Misa gave touched Usui's heart.. He started crying... Misaki moved in closer to Usui and hugged him.. _**"You don't have to be alone.. I am always with you, Usui.."**_

Since that day, Misaki always visited Usui in the hospital and took care of him. It became her routine. After school she would come to the hospital. Even on the weekends. She was trying to make Usui's last month his best. Until that last day came. After school Misa went to the hospital. When she got to Usui's room, he wasnt there. She asked the nurse who was fixing up the bed. _**"Miss, where is Mr. takumi?" ... "Mr. takumi passed away last night. His body just couldn't take the pain anymore and went into a cardiac arrest..." **_Misa couldn't believe was she was hearing... She was speechless. Her world fell apart.. Her heart was torn to bits.. _**"N-no.. N-n-noo.." .. "Before he passed on, he gave me this letter and told me to give it to you.." **_ The nurse handed the letter to Misaki. She opened and read it... After reading the letter she just burst into tears... And left the room without a word...

_**Dear Misaki,**_

_**I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused you, even before me getting sick. I always annoyed you, teased you and irritated you. I only did that to get your attention. Just seeing you struggling was so cute. I felt that I need more if it. Hehehe. Before I die, I want you to know how much you mean to me. How much I care for you and just how much I love you. You are my world. My entire being revolved around you. I'm sorry if I kept this as a secret. I regret it. Thank you, even when I lied about finding someone else, I knew that you still loved me with all your heart.. Same goes for me... Thankyou, These last few days of my life were the best. Why? Because I got to spend it with you. Seeing you everyday after school was enough. Hearing your voice and talking to you. I have never felt so loved in my life before. Thankyou... And Misaki, When the time comes that I have to go, Always remember that there will always be a part of me looking after you... I will love you forever, Misaki. You are my first and my last. I love you...**_

_**Love, Usui.**_


End file.
